inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive15
---- Rune/Torb Hello Genda-kun! As there are already a LOT of proofs for Lune being Rune (Proofs), and Tobu being Torb, what do you think? Should the pages be renamed to their original names, or we should let them be as it is? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Konnichiwa! Konnichiwa Genda-Kun! Are you studying? You took a long time to reply my message, never mind! I just want to know!^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) re: re: Rune/Torb Yes, I also saw that "L" does not exists in Japanese (pretty strange :P) and yes, Tobu appears in Episode 031 (Chrono Stone). Also, most of the Fei Lune objects (real-life objects, e.g. pens, posters, cups etc.) have "R"une in them. And about Tobu, Lordranged7 said that we should let him be like that, as most users will come searching for Tobu and not Torb. And yeah, sorry I forgot the time stamp. (Edit) So what do you think about R(L)une and To®bu? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Romaji Hey Genda, since you're active at the minute, I've got a question :'D At hissatsu's, characters, etc...Should the romaji always be included like this: (ジグザグスパーク'', Jiguzagu Supaarku'')? Because, for example, there are a few scout characters that don't show the romaji. Should I just add them if I see such pages? Also, some characters like Rei Rukh don't show the names in romaji. And there's this other questions that's been bothering me...why are there chat mods? If Ais/Nexus/Me bans someone, they can just create another account.. Only IP bans help, but that's only for admins.. Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 10:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Request Konnichiwa Genda-Kun! I have a mess on Fideo Ardena and Fidio! Can you write a blog post about it? Just write a small paragraph, don't write too long!^^ Later it will make you feel tired!^_^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 14:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Genda, I've got some other questions, if you don't mind. I know you probably won't read them right away, but I'll post them anyway (; It's about the names of characters on this wiki, Tobu and Rei Rukh, to be precise. First about Tobu: His name in Japanese is pronounced as "Toobu/Tõbu". This was also the case at Zanark; "Zanaaku". We changed it to Zanark instead of Zanak, because of the "double a". Tobu has this exact same thing. I think it's just supposed to be Torb, not Tobu.. I know you've heard multiple questions about this already, but I still felt like asking. Now about Rei Rukh; his name in Japanese is "Rei Ruku". We've made that Rei Rukh. It can be me, but I don't find "kh" a good part of a name. This is just a name like Fei's, it could be all kinds of stuff. I don't really think RuKH could even exist, in any language. So I'd like to get your permission to change it into Ruke, Luke, Ruk, etc. I don't know what we should make it yet, but I hope it won't stay Rukh... Thanks for your time, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Slideshows Hey , I have been making some HQ slideshows of the hissatsu in the CS game lately. But Torch92 thinks that they are kind of useless and unnecessary. So, I need your second opinnion/order for them. Should I stop making them or should I continue? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 13:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning Keep your users under control. I just had an influx of ten or so from this Wiki invading the Beyblade Wiki chat, all of which have now been banned. I'm willing to get Wikia Staff involved if this problem persists. --[[User:~Mana~|'~'Mana~''']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|(Talk)]] 19:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No need to reply to the above message, Genda. They just banned people from our chat because...I don't know. We just entered, and got banned. I'm heading there some other time, to fix any problems if there still are some. We've got unbanned by another chat mod/admin of that wiki, for now. ''' GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) *In reply to your message; I'm not suggesting that you're their "Mother" or whatever. I'm just stating that it shouldn't happen. You're the founder of this Wiki, and if a group of users from it are causing trouble, they need to just be warned not to repeat it, as it would make this Wiki's community in general look bad. If a group of my users invaded the chat here, I would deal with them personally, because it would give a bad reputation to our Wiki. Of course, I'm not saying you should issue blocks like I would do with my users; I'm just saying that, if possible, could you remind them that it shouldn't be done? That's all I'm asking. And in reply to you GoldAsh; I don't have rights to ban people from your chat. I banned them from Beyblade Wiki's chat for a solid reason, and it was pointed out that your intentions were malicious when I joined the chat here to tell you all to stop. If you think I was unfair, fine, maybe I was, and I'm sorry for that, but you know what you were doing, and I think my bans were justified. --[[User:~Mana~|'~'Mana~''']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|(Talk)]] 15:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) hi there i am sorry what i caused last month i wont do it again '''Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re-Issuing the Spoiler Template Genda, the Spoilers template seriously needs to be re-issued, I hope you don't mind, it will be discussed thoroughly through the wiki though so that it would be used in better ways. I'm gonna ask for Pota on the design of the template though, hope you agree and reply soon. Gallery Hey Genda, I wondered why you made a Gallery of Endou's page? The page seemed fine to me... Of course there were many pictures, but it's a long page anyway. Also, IF you're making a gallery: Pictures from GO are different from pictures from GO Chrono Stone (; GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, I have a little question. Recently, I earned the 3500 Characters Badge,....twice. I think it somehow glitched because my computer was very slow at the time, and it made 2 edits at the same time, so I somehow got it twice. Also, BOTH badges are said to be earned because of "editing 3500 characters". But now, it seems I can't get the 4000 characters badge anymore: Captain make 4,500 edits on Characters articles (3887/4500) I'd like to at least get that one, maybe instead of a 3500 badge then.. I hope you can somehow edit this for me? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, first of all I never saw that rule yet, and I'm sure for breaking the rules, in that case^^ And about the badges..hmm I guess it's okay if you can't do anything about it, I got 2 badges anyway^^ By the way, you are seeming to become more active nowadays? I hope you'll enter the chat some other time again :'D. And last of all, just to let you know, Khoi gave me permission to change some main characters on the main page, and make a 3rd "page" of Chrono Stone characters (as it only contains "Inazuma Eleven" and "Inazuma Eleven GO" characters now). I hope you agree with this too^^ Thanks, and hopefully see you soon, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re Admin hi there if u need any admins if needed just let me know please if i could be one if needed thanks Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) sorryn i fell bad u have to earn it is that right yes or no Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) oh and i know to speak english i born in the maori and english i speak maori and english im from new zealand Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) genda by the way i got masive headache so i got to becareful or else i get mad most time thanks for the reply Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! ^_^ Hi! Genda! You're officially back! ;_; How are you? Currently crying ;_; I'm watching the Azran Legacies Ending right now, I'd rather not spoil it to you but let's just say it will MAKE YOU CRY ;_; So, what are you doing? ^_^ Hmmm... you got free time from work did you? XD OMG, YOU KNOW TOO! It was confirmed that this was the last PL game, I wonder if they either continue it with Luke or Descole XD Either way, I want a continuation! XD You? Yup! I wanna see more Descole-ness ;_; Hmmm.... do you watch Danball Senki? The new series, Danball Senki Wars is gonna show today (along with the current InaChro Ep). Also, do you play Ace Attorney? From: An obsessed fangirl waiting for your reply XD Tabber Hey Genda~! As you're active now, and you did the tabber thing... I would like to say something.... (which I already said to Potasmic.. who I thought, had done the tabbers .___.) Don't you think there should be a border-top? I mean, yes, it does looks cool on articles (like Endou), but for articles like character songs/themes/openings/endings (e.g. Do Our Best!!) it looks weird... I hope you could do something about it.. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Well... I asked in the chat... and no one else, except Gouenji answered. He said it looks weird LOL. I think you should make a blog with a poll to solve the problem :'D Edit : I saw you made the Free Tab Template... It's nice, though colors or a background-image would make it look better.. Also, you can make those min-width/max-width's size to px too... (I know you already know it, but I feel like telling it xD) Just add the em to the 3 braces and add a note, instead of in em, just write that all values must have px or em after them... (LOL why did I tell it to you, I mean you already know it) Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) SH color Hey Genda ! Long time no see ! ^^ So you're gonna be active here ? Good to hear :D Could I ask something... Why are you changing the SH color from "LightCoral" to "#a02040;" ? I think that new color is too dark, but that's my opinion. Also, I know Ash already left a message on your talkpage about the galleries ! I agree sometimes there are way too much pictures on pages. But pictures can illustrate the plot, appearance, personality or background ! Well, it's still a work in progress... Torch92 (talk) 09:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Well... Hi Genda! Just wanted to say my opinion on the galleries, it's great and all but after I saw what happened to other wiki's with galleries well... you get the idea. Still, it's under construction. One more thing, I still want to know your opinion and if you play well, err, look above at my last message XD (I know, I'm obsessed and I need to talk someone about other games XD) Can I ask your overall opinion on Ace Attorney 5, and if you have some theories of it? XD Heya~ Ya~! Long time no see~ How are you?~ Good to see that you are active again~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah~ XD So, you are playing the Inazuma Eleven games again?~ Nice~ :) I'm doing fine too~ Only school is bothering me but that is for every student I guess~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's nice~! The GO games are nice too~They are better than the IE ones in my opinion except they have an annoying scout system~ I am busy with scouting characters these days~ It can take a while though~ Oh well, it is fun though~ Ah okay~ Atleast it is vacation soon~ I have just to wait for 4 weeks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 11:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the region lock is stupid ;_; The scouting system in the GO games are like that you need some items, players, topics (By talking with people), photo's (Taking photo's of objects), archievements, completing routes or Hissatsu manuals (In the GO game, not in the CS I guess~) before you can scout someone~ But if you need to scout a player to scout a player you want, you also needs some things to scout that player~ Items are mostly dropped from teams from competition routes or battle teams~ I hope I explained well~ I have no idea bout it actually but you can scout more than 100 players~ Maybe you can scout more than 200 players :O, Yup, the limit in the IE games were too low~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) It does take a lot of time though... Yup, IE3 is for the 3DS but it is too bad though since some members (And me but I wasn't planning to buy the English version anyway~) can't play the game since they don't own a 3DS~ The GO games are nice~! If you have a chance to play them, you should take them, it's better than the IE games in my opinion~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Hello Genda~! Just wondering, should we do galleries for all the main characters ? (Like Tenma, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou, Shindou, Tsurugi, etc.) If yes, then I can do Fubuki's ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 12:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! Thanks :D It looks good right now, in Endou's page ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 12:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Raimon Navigation Template The new template for Raimon looks great! As expected of you :D Though an orange text over the blue background doesn't seem good for the eye, I think the color for it should be something else. Done! I changed it to white :D Hope it's okay with you. Also, are you planning on doing the other teams too? That's great! :D You're right :O People need to see more hotness from Kiyama Hiroto!//gets shot XD Also, do you have any tips for incoming college students? :D (Yes, I'm finally graduated from high school! :D) And I'm going to college this year :O Ehhh...?! But you have a job :O You're so lucky, that means you didn't have to go through so much hardships :O Re: Chat If he's seriously getting his 10th last chance, you can demod me. He already promised me a dozen of times he changed, and wouldn't do anything again. He used the fact that you weren't here for quite a while to make you unban him. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) He's been giving so many last chances, he just keep ruining them and freaks out. Last time I banned him, he "left a message" for me: UR A REAL SHIT CHAT MOD EVERYONE HATES U JUST KILL YOURSELF blablabla. Lord also agreed that was his last time, back then. I'm not sure what she would say now, but... Please give it a second thought. To add: Some users even left the whole wiki because of him, and there are many more users that don't want him back. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) If you wish to know the full message he sent me after I banned him last time: "GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PIECE OF ADMIN SHIT NO ONE LIKES YOU NOR MINNA LIKES ME BUT WAIT BUT STILL NO ONE LIKES YOU U SHUD RESI6N URSELF AS AN ADMIN AND DIE IN A SHITHOLE". I somehow take that as a direct insult. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) GoldAsh is right. I know that you are reasonable person, but there is a limit. Allan is always promising that he will change, but it's banned because of what he has done. If this keeps up, this will never end, and Allan will take advantage of you. Please, give it a second thought, and ask your heart about unbanned Allan is right or bad. See you later. Tenma089 (talk) 16:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Emblems Hey Genda... I was wondering why did you removed the Orpheus and other teams emblem? I mean, it was from the Wii game, that means, HQ :/ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 07:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh... okay, thanks.... but I was thinking that not every team in CS will have a symbol like the one from the 3rd game... So that means, it would not be removed..? Also, I would like to ask something... If the template in an article is placed like this (not in order)... (Forward) (Midfielder) |debut_anime= Episode 001 (GO) Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) |Team = Raimon (GO) Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 02 Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie) Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy)|debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Strikers Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |Seiyuu = Mitsuki Saiga }} and like this (in order) : (Forward) (Midfielder) |Number = 9 |Element= Wood |Team = Raimon (GO) Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 02 Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie) Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) |Seiyuu = Mitsuki Saiga |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Strikers Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (GO) Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Does it needs to be in order like the second one?? Because both do NOT change the text or content of the template... So I needed to ask you this... Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 09:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling it... I had asked Lord a few times about this and she said it was important to arrange them in order, that is why I wanted to ask you... I'll inform her about it... Shall I? Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 09:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Thanks a lot~! ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 09:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gallery Ah, really ? Yippie ! ^^ Thanks ! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 10:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll try ! And I don't think there are pics that help understand the article, no ? ^^" SnowyBoy❄ 10:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Heya~ 2 Heya~! Just wanted to ask you if I can create Shindou's gallery if it is needed~ ^^ Also, should the Mixi Max and Keshin Armed pics be in the gallery or in the article?~ The navigations look really nice~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! Thanks~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Request to be demodded Hello Genda.The title says all; I request to be demodded.Its just, sometimes i feel like I'm not making the right decision's.I'm very inactive in chat, even when I'm in it..Like, i don't even check it at times.I think you made a mistake choosing me to be a chat moderator..And i think i made the mistake of agreeing to be one in the first place.Therefor, i request to be demodded. [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 14:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ReQuEsT Hi,, I am Usman and I want to request you something...please make user:Fubuki風吹 as admin,because he has good habits,and he help others.He is kind to others. so,i request you to make him Admin,,thAnXUsmankai (talk) 15:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Navs Hey Genda, I was busy making an "advanced navigation" for Zanark Domain. I was just wondering, which colors am I allowed to change? Also I really love the new navigation, it looks way better than the old one!!^^ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. okay.. Would this be alright? http://postimg.org/image/fhba6z0hf/ And thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Allan again Hey Genda, sorry to bother you about this again, but is the "FeiRune4EVERMINE" account from Allan also banned? He acted like it still works (I got a chance to speak to him in another chat today). Also I can't seem to find it on the wiki at all? Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 09:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah well, I couldn't find the account when I tried looking it up. The link does work, thanks. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 09:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) hello Genda i want to participate in the story writing contest. please delete this message after reading. my question is can i make a story starting with that tenma does not belong to raimon he belongs to a normal ordinary school and then he went to a crossover world. please repl i cant write the whole story. Saumyajitmaity 11:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) original? what do you mean by orginal characters in inazuma eleven story writing contest? read my previous question? humble apologies for not writing the heading in the previous question. User Template Hello, Genda! I need your help, please! What template i can add in my user page? I forgottened, but i remember that have a special template... Thank You! Fel Ribalegon (talk) 16:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nav Template Can I help creating the nav templates? And so that we won't clash on creating the same teams, what teams can I work on? Can I work on the GO or CS teams? :) Haha! :D Well, it's okay to socialize in the chat sometimes :D Well, I guess I'm off to help! :D I'm gonna do most in the Chrono Stone teams though :D Also, I hope to see you on the chat too! :D Slideshow Hello. Sorry if I bother you, but may I ask why did you remove Sousha Maestro's Anime and movie's slideshows from the article? Are you having some kind of a plan for them? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 10:02, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hang on though... That's a Keshin article, and from what I see you removed the Slideshow showing Shindou summoning his Keshin in the anime, which I think is the most important Slideshow of the article, so I don't think that's a very good idea. This is just my opinion, but I think you should leave one of those Slideshows that showing Shindou summoning the Keshin on the article, because I think it's most essential out of all the Slideshows. Hope you understand. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 10:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Slideshows Hi I think it's a great idea removing the slideshows and replacing them with GIFs, but it seems some people not including myself (Not refering to who) think it's unfair that you are taking down the sildeshows that people have out in alot of effort into. Mostly people on the chat though. RyuujiFlame →Shoot Command 07 11:16, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat mod Hey Genda. I just wanted to ask if I'm actually allowed to recommend, or maybe even help choosing, the next chat moderator. No offense, but since I have been a little more active than you, I thought it would be better to let someone choose who has a little more knowledge about this... It might even be the last thing I do. I really don't mean to sound rude, and if you don't agree with me, please just say so. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 11:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) In that case...if you're still on, do you have a minute to come to the chat? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Creating a Blog Genda, about the slideshows in hissatsu pages, and the keshin ones, I think you should have made a blog about it first, it kinda shocked a lot of people around. At the same time, it should be more clarified about why it is removed, what needs to be removed, why does it need to be removed, how many and etc... It really needs an explanation. I still think you should make the rules clearer, there are lots of slideshows, it's hard to say which one's should be removed when it's edited, at the same time, I saw you edited the manual style but didn't add for the keshin ones. I still think you should clarify the steps, usage, and matter a bit more. Some are confused whether or not anime or game slideshows are the one to be left on an article. P.S. Are you up to date with the anime? I'm curious... Well, you're just answering questions, not treating them like that. Anyways, you watched it now? :D That's great, I guess you got to Fei's part now, what was your reaction? One more thing, they got an OFFICIAL Japan announcement for Ace Attorney 5, this July 2013... which means.... We might get more info about it in May or June, Gawd, I'm going crazy at the idea of seeing Apollo in an animated cut scene. Haha! Truthfully, I loved Fei's character development B) Though, I'm currently SUUUUUPAAAAAAAHHHH HYYYYPPPEEEDDD ABOUT ACEEEE ATTTOOORRNEEEY 55555 SOOOO MUCCCH XDDD <-- Fangirl mode XD I can just keep on imagining on and on of Apollo animated, with his bandages flowing XD Though, err... what's Nico...? XD